Década de 1990
A década de 1990, também referida como anos 1990 ou ainda anos 90, compreende o período de tempo entre 1º de janeiro de 1990 e 31 de dezembro de 1999. Apesar de socialmente aceitável – tido como lógico, é errôneo cronologicamente afirmar que esse período de tempo caracterize-se como a décima década do século XX, haja vista que esta iniciou em 1º de janeiro de 1991 e terminou em 31 de dezembro de 2000, pelo fato do calendário gregoriano não possuir o ano zero e o tempo passar a ter sido contado a partir do ano um. Visão geral Os anos 90 iniciaram com o colapso da União Soviética e o fim da Guerra Fria, sendo esses seguidos pela consolidação da democracia, globalização e capitalismo global. Fatos marcantes para a década foram a Guerra do Golfo e a popularização do computador pessoal e da Internet. Otimismo e esperança seguiram o colapso do Comunismo, mas os efeitos colaterais do fim da Guerra Fria estavam só começando, como o advento terrorista em regiões do Terceiro Mundo, especialmente na Ásia. O Primeiro Mundo experimentou crescimento econômico estável durante toda a década. O Reino Unido, depois de uma recessão em 1991-92 e a desvalorização da libra, conseguiu 51 bimestres seguidos de crescimento que se seguiram no novo século. Até nações com menor representatividade econômica como a Malásia tiveram aperfeiçoamentos gigantescos. Mas deve-se notar que a economia dos Estados Unidos permaneceu sem crescimento durante a primeira metade da década. Muitos países, instituições, companhias e organizações consideraram os 90 como "tempos prósperos". Politicamente, os anos 90 foram de democracia expansiva. Os antigos países do Pacto de Varsóvia logo saíram de regimes totalitários para governos eleitos. O mesmo ocorreu com países em desenvolvimento (Taiwan, Chile, África do Sul e Indonésia). Apesar da prosperidade e democracia, houve um "lado maléfico" significativo. Na África, o aumento nos casos de AIDS e inúmeras guerras levaram á diminuição da expectativa de vida e nada de crescimento econômico. Em ex-nações soviéticas, havia fuga de capital e o PIB decrescente. Crises financeiras nos países em desenvolvimento foram comuns depois de 1994, apoiados pela globalização. E eventos trágicos como as guerras dos Bálcãs, genocídio de Ruanda, a Batalha de Mogadíscio e a primeira Guerra do Golfo, assim como o crescimento do terrorismo, levou à idealização do choque de civilizações. Mas esses fatos foram apenas relembrados com relevância na década de 2000. A cultura jovem aceitou o Grunge como mídia e foi muito diversificada se ramificando em tribos num universo social muito diverso que foi desde o superficialismo e consumismo até a militância ambientalista e antiglobalizante. A expressão nas roupas e através de tatuagens e piercings também foi marcante, bem como o consumo de drogas com o surgimento do ecstasy ligado a cultura de música eletrônica o aumento no consumo de maconha na classe média. No Brasil o jovem se viu envolvido cada vez mais com sexo em idade precoce e também foi vitima do aumento da violência nos grandes centros urbanos. No Brasil Os anos 90 começaram com instabilidade, com o confisco de poupanças do presidente Fernando Collor. Os negócios escusos de Collor mais tarde levariam milhares de jovens (mobilizados por uma forte campanha de mídia) a criarem o movimento dos "caras-pintadas" e pedirem seu impeachment. thumb|direita|200px|O [[Plano Real é lançado em 1994.]] No governo seguinte (Itamar Franco), o país experimentou estabilidade econômica e crescimento com o Plano Real (1994), que igualava a paridade da moeda e do dólar por meio de uma banda cambial. O Ministro da Fazenda que implementou o Real, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, se elegeria presidente por duas vezes seguidas naquela década, ganhando sua reeleição após mudar a Constituição, muito embora não tenha sido o autor intelectual do plano, por não ser economista, e tampouco o responsável político, já que o presidente era Itamar Franco. O sistema de bandas cambiais mostrou fragilidades ao fim da década, tendo impactos no aumento da pobreza. Com as reservas cambiais comprometidas, a moeda tornou-se flutuante em janeiro de 1999, após não suportar as pressões especulativas junto à crise russa de 1998. A cultura brasileira tornou-se mais valorizada, com a ressurreição do cinema e a boa recepção de músicos brasileiros no exterior. O esporte também passou por bons momentos, com 25 medalhas olímpicas e títulos mundiais no futebol masculino e basquete feminino. Tecnologia Os anos 90 trouxeram um grande desenvolvimento tecnológico, tornando populares e aperfeiçoando tecnologias inventadas na década de 80. thumb|direita|200px|O [[console de videogame|videogame Super Nintendo é um ícone dos anos 90, lançado em 1990, vendeu 50 milhões de unidades pelo mundo durante essa década.]] * Processador Pentium da Intel. * Popularização do Microsoft Windows, especialmente após o Windows 95. * Crescimento da Internet, devido a queda no custo de computadores e tecnologia. * Surge os primeiros navegadores, tais como o Internet Explorer e Opera. * Programação Java da Sun Microsystems. * Comércio eletrônico; crescem companhias como Amazon.com, eBay, AOL, Mercado Livre e Yahoo!. * O telefone celular cresce em popularidade e diminui o tamanho, se tornando uma necessidade moderna. * Pagers e PDAs se tornam populares para comunicação. * Temor pelo Bug do milênio, que não ocorre. * O sistema Linux começa a ser desenvolvido. * A tecnologia do CD é aperfeiçoada no DVD. * Chegada do Windows 98 que foi o sucessor do Windows 95. * Muitos videogames foram lançados, como o PlayStation, Super Nintendo e Mega Drive. Ciência * Físicos exploram o tempo e espaço com a teoria das cordas. * Detecção de planetas extras-solares. * Clonagem da ovelha Dolly. * Começo do Projeto Genoma Humano. * Identificação de DNA torna-se muito utilizado em investigações criminais. * O Telescópio espacial Hubble, lançado em 1990, revoluciona a astronomia. * Mortalidade da AIDS diminui com inibidores de protease. * A nave Pathfinder da NASA aterrissa em Marte e deixa o veículo Sojourner, que analisa a geologia e astronomia marciana. * O Cometa Hale-Bopp passa pelo sol depois de 4.200 anos. * Reciclagem e biodegradáveis se tornam mais difundidos. * Alimentos geneticamente modificados são desenvolvidos comercialmente. * Descoberta de matéria escura, energia escura, e anãs marrons, e a confirmação da existência de um buraco negro. * A sonda Galileu orbita Júpiter, estudando o planeta e suas luas. * Inicio da construção da Estação Espacial Internacional Guerras e política thumb|200px|[[George H. W. Bush|George Bush no Iraque]] thumb|200px|Em [[Moscou, Boris Iéltsin deixa a presidência após uma década de pesadelos. Vladimir Putin assume como promessa de reconstruir a Rússia.]] * Reunificação da Alemanha (3 de Outubro de 1990). * Irlanda elege a primeira mulher-presidente, Mary Robinson (1990). * Fim do apartheid na África do Sul (1990) e eleição de Nelson Mandela como primeiro presidente negro daquele país (1994). * Guerra do Golfo (resultado da invasão iraquiana no Kuwait) e embargo da ONU ao Iraque. * Unificação do Iémen (1990). * A Rússia Soviética se declara independente da URSS, tornando-se Federação Russa. A União Soviética não reconhece a independência de seu centro político e continua a existir. (1991) * Após a independência de todas as repúblicas, Mikhail Gorbatchov anuncia a extinção oficial da União Soviética, e os Estados Unidos se tornam a única superpotência. (1991) * Impeachment de Fernando Collor de Mello, presidente do Brasil (1992). * Eritreia se separa da Etiópia(1993). * Em meio à Crise constitucional, Boris Iéltsin dissolve o Soviete Supremo e assume poder absulto na Rússia. (1993) * Ações militares na Somália em 1993 levam ao questionamento da posição estadunidense como "polícia do mundo (ver também Black Hawk Down.) * Genocídio de Ruanda mata um milhão de pessoas (1994). * Investigação da Mani pulite (1994). * Tem início na Rússia a Primeira Guerra da Chechênia. (1994). * Tratado de paz entre Israel e Jordânia (1994). * Começa processo de paz na Irlanda do Norte (1995) * Em 1995, acaba a Guerra da Bósnia. * Reino Unido devolve Hong Kong à República Popular da China (1 de julho de 1997) pondo fim ao Império Britânico. * Presidente americano Bill Clinton se envolve em escândalo sexual com a ex-estagiária da Casa Branca Monica Lewinsky; subsequente julgamento de impeachment em 1998. * Protestos antiglobalização capitalista. * Segunda Guerra do Congo envolve sete nações africanas. Dura de 1998 a 2002. * Em Maio de 1999, o Paquistão manda tropas para ocupar a Caxemira. Segue a Guerra de Kargil com a Índia, perdida pelo Paquistão. * Portugal devolve Macau à China (20 de dezembro de 1999). * Benazir Bhutto foi duas vezes primeira-ministra do Paquistão, tornando-se a primeira mulher a ocupar um cargo de chefe de governo de um estado muçulmano moderno. * No último dia da década, em 31 de dezembro de 1999, Boris Iéltsin renuncia à presidência da Rússia, deixando o país em um caos econômico, político e social. Vladimir Putin assume com a promessa de reconstruir o país que um dia foi uma superpotência. Economia thumb|direita|200px|Com a assinatura do [[Tratado de Assunção, o Mercosul é ratificado em 1991.]] thumb|direita|200px|Em [[1997 a Princesa Diana morre em um acidente de carro em Paris, na França.]] * Acordos no GATT levam à criação da Organização Mundial de Comércio. * O NAFTA, que diminui barreiras comerciais entre EUA, México e Canadá é assinado por Bill Clinton * Ratificado o Mercosul, unindo Brasil, Argentina, Paraguai e Uruguai. * Boom das bolsas levam ao "dot-com boom" (explosão .com), com muito financiamento em Internet. * Crises financeiras atingem a Ásia em 1997 e 1998 após grandes desenvolvimentos econômicos(ver Tigres Asiáticos). * Crise russa de 1998 representa o fracasso das reformas neoliberais promovidas na Rússia por Boris Iéltsin. * Plano Collor é implementado pela ministra Zélia Cardoso de Mello Outros * O impacto do ser humano no meio ambiente se torna mais reconhecido. * Divórcio e escândalo na Família Real Britânica. * Mortes (controversa) de Kurt Cobain, vocalista da banda de Grunge, Nirvana, Stevie Ray Vaughan músico de blues e um dos maiores guitarristas da história. * Os atentados de Oklahoma City, no qual um terrorista de extrema-direita americano explode prédios federais e mata 168. * O cantor e compositor Cazuza, símbolo da rebeldia da juventude dos anos 80, morre no começo da década aos 32 anos em 7 de julho de 1990. * Crime nos EUA sobe em 1991, e começa a cair no ano seguinte. No Brasil, aumenta. * Freddie Mercury, vocalista do grupo Queen, morre em decorrência da AIDS, no ano de 1991. * Os dois maiores astros da música pop vem ao Brasil pela primeira vez: Michael Jackson em 1993 (em carreira solo, pois com o grupo Jackson Five veio ao país em 1974) e Madonna, no mesmo ano. * O surgimento do protesto em massa com o governo de Clinton e bandas anti-políticas como Rage Against The Machine mexem com o gosto da população e se torna mundialmente famosa pelas suas entrevistas pesadas na televisão mundial contra o governo. * A atriz Daniella Perez que atuava na novela de sua mãe Glória Perez, De Corpo e Alma é assassinada com golpes de punhal pelo colega de elenco Guilherme de Pádua e sua até então mulher Paula Thomaz (hoje Paula Nogueira Peixoto) em 28 de dezembro de 1992 causando comoção popular. * O grupo Mamonas Assassinas se consolida como o maior fenômeno da música brasileira com o maior número de vendagem de discos em menos tempo no ano de 1995. No ano de 1996, o grupo sofre um acidente de avião que tirou a vida de todos os integrantes da banda. * Princesa Diana morre em um acidente de carro (controverso) em 1997. * Madre Teresa de Calcutá morre aos 87 anos. * O golfista Tiger Woods vence o Torneio de Masters, sendo o mais jovem (21) e o primeiro negro a fazê-lo. * Massacre de Columbine: dois estudantes americanos matam 12 colegas e se suicidam na sua escola em Littleton, Colorado. * John F. Kennedy, Jr., a esposa e a cunhada morrem num acidente de avião. * Lance Armstrong ganha a Volta da França em 1999, dois anos após um câncer de testículo. * Renato Russo vocalista da banda Legião Urbana morre em decorrência da AIDS no dia 11 de outubro de 1996, causando o fim da banda no mesmo ano. Música Os gêneros que mais fizeram sucesso foram o Hip Hop, Rapcore e principalmente o Grunge, com bandas de destaque de toda essa década: Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Rage Against The Machine, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Pearl Jam, Foo Fighters, Soundgarden, Stone Temple Pilots, The Smashing Pumpkins que duraram até o final da década, dando influência a outras bandas que dominam até hoje o mundo musical como Linkin Park e Coldplay. O fim da década de 90 foi marcado pelo ressurgimento do Punk Rock e surgimento do Pop Punk, marcados pelas bandas Green Day, blink-182, The Offspring, que continuaram a fazer sucesso na década posterior. A MTV tem seu auge ao abrir canais em vários países, com a popularização da TV a cabo. É importante destacar a banda britânica Oasis, que possuía uma forte influência dos Beatles. Um grande fenômeno, sobretudo na segunda metade da década, foi o Teen Pop, ou simplesmente "Pop adolescente", tendo como as principais representantes femininas Britney Spears e Christina Aguilera. Também por grupos de rapazes, as famosas Boy bands, como Backsteet Boys, 'N Sync, Westlife, Five e outras. Grupos de garotas também, como o fenômeno Spice Girls. No Brasil, a Lambada explode no início da década com o sucesso da novela Rainha da Sucata, o Sertanejo também aparece com muita força puxadas por diversas duplas sertanejas que fizeram grande sucesso como Leandro & Leonardo (até a morte de Leandro em 1998), Chitãozinho & Xororó, Zezé di Camargo & Luciano e outras duplas e artistas notórios do gênero na época, como Roberta Miranda e Sula Miranda. O Pagode também foi representado com bastante louvor vários grupos se destacando: Raça Negra, Exaltasamba, Só Pra Contrariar, Molejo, Soweto e Katinguelê. Já o Samba teve Zeca Pagodinho como grande destaque; a música baiana (axé music, samba-reggae e pagode baiano) também foi mania nacional com o conjunto É o Tchan, Banda Eva de onde saiu para carreira solo a baiana Ivete Sangalo; o grande destaque foi o Funk Carioca ou Funk Melody que despontou principalmente com a dupla Claudinho & Buchecha mas também se destacaram Mc Marcinho e Cidinho & Doca; no Rock Brasileiro destaca-se as bandas Skank, Jota Quest, Raimundos, O Rappa, Charlie Brown Jr., Los Hermanos, Sepultura e Angra. O Conjunto Musical Mamonas Assassinas foi destaque nacional vendendo em seu único disco mais de 1 milhão e 800 mil cópias, porém um ano após estourarem o conjunto inteiro faleceu num acidente aéreo em São Paulo. Televisão thumb|direita|200px|Na [[Copa do Mundo FIFA de 1994|Copa dos Estados Unidos (1994), a seleção do Brasil conquistou o tetracampeonato.]] * Os gays e lésbicas passam a aparecer mais na mídia, com shows como: Will and Grace, em filmes como: The Birdcage e In and Out, e celebridades que "saem do armário" como: K.D. Lang, Elton John, Melissa Etheridge, Ellen DeGeneres e George Michael. O presidente Bill Clinton geralmente tem um ponto de vista pró-direitos homossexuais. * Aumenta o número de programas centrados na faixa dos 20 a 30 anos, como: E.R. (Plantâo Médico 1994-2009), Beverly Hills 90210 (Barrados no Baile 1990-2000), Melrose Place (1992-1999), Party of Five (O Quinteto, 1994-2000), Ally McBeal (1997-2002), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Buffy, a Caçadora de Vampiros, 1997-2003) Friends (1994-2004), e Seinfeld (1989-1998). * Morre aos 28 anos o filho de Bruce Lee,o ator Brandon Lee, durante as filmagens de O Corvo, em 31 de março de 1993. * Animê se populariza com: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Pokémon, Dragon Ball Z, Cowboy Bebop, Neon Genesis Evangelion e Sakura Card Captors * A animação para televisão se revitaliza, de personagens novos (Animaniacs, Tiny Toon), clássicos (Garfield e Amigos), super-heróis (começando com Batman e Homem Aranha em 1991) e adaptações de personagens de videogame como Sonic e Mario. * Power Rangers, Tartarugas Ninja e Barney popularizam-se entre as crianças. * Em 1990, é criada a MTV Brasil. E além da transmissão de videoclipes, a MTV internacional começa a exibir shows originais como: "The Real World" (dando partida a febre de Reality shows). A filial brasileira aproveita e faz o mesmo, com programas diversos, como o campeonato de futebol Rockgol. * Mais desenhos adultos são feitos, como: Os Simpsons (1989-presente), Ren & Stimpy (1991-1995), Beavis and Butt-Head (1993-1997), South Park (1997-presente), King of the Hill (1997-2006), e Family Guy (1999-2002, 2005-presente). * O "mundo-cão" se espalha na televisão brasileira, tendo inicio com o Aqui Agora. * Humorísticos se renovam com: Escolinha do Professor Raimundo, Casseta & Planeta, Sai de Baixo e Zorra Total. * A TV Cultura se torna "padrão de qualidade" com programas como Roda-Viva e Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum. * A década é marcada pelo apogeu e queda da TV Manchete no Brasil. Em 1999, o canal é extinto e sucedido pela RedeTV!. * A TV Globo lança o jornal humorístico Doris para Maiores. * Com o fim da censura no final da década anterior, as telenovelas passam a abordar temas mais sérios com maior frequência, como a homossexualidade (em A Próxima Vítima) (1995) e Torre de Babel (1998), a reforma agrária em O Rei do Gado (1996), entre muitos outros, que são discutidos com mais naturalidade e melhor aceitos pela sociedade no geral atualmente. * As telenovelas mexicanas ganham destaque com as tramas de maior sucesso no Brasil, entre elas estão: Maria do Bairro e A Usurpadora * Fundação da TV Globo Internacional em 30 de agosto 1999, tornando-se o primeiro canal brasileiro para o exterior. * A TV Record se torna Rede Record em 1990 e se expande rapidamente. * De 1997 a 2000, a adaptação brasileira da novela Chiquititas, de Cris Morena, produzida pelo SBT em parceria com a emissora argentina Telefe, se torna o maior fenômeno infantil da década. Assim como a versão original, a trama foi extremamente lucrativa, rendendo mais de 36 milhões de reais em merchandising e produtos; além de 5 milhões de cópias vendidas dos 6 discos de sua trilha sonora, composta pela própria autora e traduzidas para o português por Caion Gadia. Musicas como: "Remexe"; Tudo, Tudo"; "Mentirinhas"; "Coração com Buraquinhos"; "Brinquedo Pra Montar"; "O Que Você Fez?"; "Viva A Vida"; "Só Por Uma Vez"; "Um Cantinho de Luz;"; "Mexe Já"; "Lu Lucita"; "Me Dá Um CH"; "Penso Em Ti"; "Sempre Chiquititas"; "Álbum da Vida" e "Adolescente"; marcaram as crianças e adolescentes da época, sendo tocadas em rádios, musicais e apresentações em TV do elenco. Diversões eletrônicas e outras curiosidades * Os videogames se aperfeiçoam, com Sega e Nintendo brigando pelo mercado no começo da década com seus videogames Super Nintendo e Sega Mega Drive. Na metade da década ocorre a entrada da Sony com o PlayStation em 1995, o primeiro console a apostar maciçamente em gráficos 3D, forçando suas concorrentes a se adaptarem a nova tendência lançando consoles como o Nintendo 64 e o Sega Saturn. Com o fracasso do Sega Saturn, planejado inicialmente para rodar jogos 2D mas que de última hora foi adaptado para jogos 3D no final de seu processo de criação, em 1998 a Sega lança o primeiro video-game 128 bits do mundo, o Dreamcast, trazendo gráficos e mecânicas nunca vistos até então, devido ao maior grau de realismo em seus jogos (em comparação com os jogos lançados pelas suas concorrente na época), antecipando a tendência da década seguinte de criar jogos mais realistas. * Jogos para computadores acompanham a popularização dos PCs, como Doom e Civilization. * Inicia-se a febre Pokémon, que contagia crianças do mundo todo. * Os arcades/fliperamas começam a decair. * O Tamagochi vira moda no fim da década. * Parques de diversões como Hopi Hari, Terra Encantada, Parque do Gugu, Wet'n Wild, Beto Carrero World e outros começaram a operar no final da década, trazendo a tecnologia avançada de parques internacionais para o Brasil. * Reality shows, seguindo o estilo de The Real World da MTV. * Esportes radicais experimentam aumento de popularidade, e ganham torneio atual na ESPN, os X-Games. * Dogma 95 é a principal inovação no cinema artístico. * Esportes recreacionais incluem escalada, mountain bike, skydiving, snowboarding, alpinismo, bungee jumping, patins in-line e remo. * Douglas Coupand cunha o termo , que passa a designar a geração nascida nos 60 e 70. * "Girl power", termo usado pelo girl group Spice Girls, defendia a igualdade entre os sexos e o poderio feminino, além da força da amizade feminina, fazendo repressão ao machismo. * Quadrinhos/BD começam a decair entre jovens, especialmente por causa do mangá. A Marvel e a DC Comics começam a ter sua primazia diminuída por editoras como: Image Comics. Assim como também histórias on-line começam a ser criadas. Moda * Durante a primeira metade da década, a moda continua similar a dos anos 80, porém com alguns estilos em surgimento. O mais popular: grunge, dominaria o cenário mais à frente. * Com o grunge ganhando força: Cabelos grandes e desarrumados; Jeans rasgados; Bandanas, pochetes e jardineiras tornam-se uma marca. Sendo usadas por homens e mulheres, virando uma espécie de "uniforme". * Preto se torna a cor predominante na moda. * Das ruas às passarelas, o estilo gótico, conhecido por abusar de cores escuras, e roupas de matérias pesados, fazem a cabeça dos jovens e torna-se um sucesso. * No público feminino, a moda passa por uma grande transformação na metade da década, ganhando referências de épocas anteriores. Dos anos 60: As roupas com cores claras, tiaras, cabelos curtos, com franjas, e até o famoso corte "Joãozinho". Já dos anos 70, foram os calçados desproporcionais: Plataformas e tamancos fechados de couro sintético e madeira, vestidos longos e também as famosas gargantilhas e tatuagens temporárias. * No público Masculino, passa-se a usar mais as peças em jeans, mantendo a tendência que ganhou bastante força na década de 80 e que prevaleceu também durante aquela fase. Com influências do grunge, os sucessos nos guarda-roupas dos homens eram: Camisas xadrez ou de flanela amarrada na cintura e camisetas estampadas com fotos de bandas famosas. Durante a metade da década, o armário masculino também recebe o acrescento do estilo Hip-hop, famoso pelas: Calças mais largas (baggys), camisas de manga longa e jaquetas de times esportivos. * No Brasil e grande maioria do mundo, a moda da cintura para cima (acima do umbigo), usada principalmente entre o sexo feminino, começa a sair de moda a partir de 1997, dando lugar as calças ou shorts de cintura baixa (que mostram barriga e umbigo). Só a partir de 1998, as mulheres adultas começam a adotar o novo estilo. Em 1999, a cintura alta já era considerada "algo do passado" e havia sido praticamente extinta do guarda-roupa dos jovens e adultos modernos. * O estilo hippie também voltou durante o fim da década. Para as mulheres, foram as calças boca-de-sino que tiveram releitura; Para os homens adolescentes foram: Os cabelos longos e com dreads; Moletons coloridos com calças largas, junto de roupas que chamavam a atenção para causas políticas ou à natureza. * No fim da década, bem como na de 2000, houve um resgate do estilo punk rock dos anos 80, sendo trazido e modernizado por bandas como blink-182 e Green Day. Caracterizado por camisetas e moletons largos, bermudas e calças dickies, meias na altura da canela, toucas e capuzes, piercings, tatuagens e cabelos coloridos. O estilo punk 90's foi uma febre entre os jovens até os primeiros anos da década seguinte. Desporto * Futebol:O Brasil conquista o quarto título mundial na Copa do Mundo realizada nos Estados Unidos em 1994. * ocorre a primeira Copa do mundo de futebol feminino em 1991 na China. * Automobilismo: O Brasil conquista dois títulos mundiais de Fórmula 1, ambos com Ayrton Senna, em 1990 e 1991. Em 1994, Ayrton Senna morre após acidente no GP de San Marino, disputado no circuito italiano de Ímola. Nelson Piquet encerra sua carreira na Fórmula 1 em 1991 e no ano seguinte sofre grave acidente nos treinos para as 500 Milhas de Indianápolis. Posteriormente, Raul Boesel conquista uma segunda colocação nas 24 Horas de Le Mans, a maior colocação brasileira na corrida. E Emerson Fittipaldi vence pela segunda vez as 500 Milhas de Indianápolis em 1993 e em 1996, após grave acidente no GP de Michigan, válido pelo campeonato da CART, encerra sua carreira.